Duda
by E. Waters
Summary: Por alguna extraña razón, siempre le había gustado Marshall Abadeer, pero ella no contaba que su hermana gemela Marceline le haría dudar de todos sus planes. Bubbline. Sugarless. Marceline x Bonnibel x Marshall. Femslash.


**Si sé, debo muuuuuuchos fics, pero vino la inspiración a mí, por lo cual decidí plasmarla en word y ya xD. Como sea, será una historia cortita :P, así que no se esperen muchos capítulos. Bueno, eso xD... ¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

Disclaimer: 'Hora de Aventura NO me pertenece, sino que a Cartoon Network y asociados.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Duda<strong>

_Por E. Waters_

**Capítulo I**

Bonnibel POV

Por alguna extraña razón, siempre me había gustado Marshall Abadeer, más que Finn, más que Jake, más que cualquier muchacho había conocido en mi vida. ¿Por qué? Puede ser porque teníamos muchos gustos en común, y bueno porque su físico me atraía más que nada.

Pero lo mejor de Marshall, era su hermana gemela Marceline. Ella era genial, tenía una banda y me encantaba de sobre manera. En verdad, creo que ella era mi mejor amiga, más aún que la novia de Finn, o la de Jake.

Es más primero conocí a Marceline, y después a Marshall.

—¡No la molesten!

Esas habían sido una de las primeras palabras que yo escuché de su boca, cuando un niño molesto se burló de mi apellido.

Mis ojos azulados se abrieron mucho, mientras esa pequeña versión de Marceline me sujetaba de la muñeca, y me llevaba hacia su 'escondite especial'.

—Tranquila, aquí estarás segura.

Y desde entonces, que siempre estuvimos unidas y juntas.

Sin embargo, los padres de Marceline eran divorciados, viviendo ella con su padre en mi pueblo natal Ooo, y su hermano gemelo Marshall viviendo a kilómetros de distancia.

Recuerdo muy bien cuando lo conocí.

Había sido en el cumpleaños de Marceline, cuando había cumplido sus trece años de edad, y obviamente yo estaba más que invitada a su cumpleaños, en vista que era su única amiga chica… todos los demás, como Jake y Finn, eran muchachos.

—¡Papá! ¡Marcie!

Cuando escuché esa voz, esa voz completamente desconocida para mí, ladeé mi rostro hacia esa dirección, y me encontré con Marhsall.

—¡Marhsaaaalll! —exclamó mi amiga, corriendo para a abrazar a quien supongo yo era su hermano gemelo, en vista que uno era la misma versión del otro, pero en otro género.

Desde entonces que Marshall Abadeer formó parte de mi vida, y junto a él y Marceline nos volvimos prácticamente inseparables.

—Princesa, ¿está todo en orden, no? —me dijo Marceline, que era como siempre me trataba, una vez que estuvimos en el escenario del gimnasio de la secundaria de Ooo, probando el sonido.

—Claro que sí, Marcie. —y le guiñé un ojo. —Te va a ir sensacional, acuérdate de mí.

Por alguna extraña razón, que no me explico muy bien, las pálidas mejillas de mi amiga enrojecieron un poco. Habría seguido mirándola a ella, cuando de pronto sentí que alguien posaba una mano sobre mi hombre derecho.

—¿Marshall? —pregunté, mirando por el rabillo del ojo.

—Hola, Bonnie... —y me miró con esos únicos ojos rojizos… bueno, no tan únicos, Marceline también los tenía.

—¡Marshall! —exclamó mi amiga. —Pensé que estabas aún en el castigo…

—Sí, bueno… tengo mis métodos. —y guiñó un ojo, mirándome a mí, cosa que hizo que me sonrojase. —¿Vamos, Bonnie? Yo invito.

—Ella no se puede ir.

Tanto yo como mi amigo, miramos en dirección a Marceline, y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Venga, hermanita, no seas aguafiestas, de seguro que Bonnie está algo cansada de revisar tantas cosas, además, ¿falta un par de días para el espectáculo, no?

—Sí, pero…

—Pero nada. —y él me rodeó los hombros. —¿Vamos? —insistió, posando otra vez esos ojos en mí.

Yo observé de soslayo hacia atrás, y pude percibir que la expresión de mi amiga era claramente una de molestia. ¿Por qué esa expresión? Los hermanos Abadeer eran muy posesivos, eso no era un misterio, pero…

—Ella no es tuya, Marcie.

—Pues tampoco es tuya, Marshall.

Sentí entonces el ambiente algo denso; no era la primera vez que pasaba eso, que los gemelos discutían sobre mi 'pertenencia'.

Pero yo no era pertenencia de nadie.

—Debo irme. —ambos chicos me miraron algo desconcertados. —Tengo que revisar mi proyecto de ciencias.

Y antes de que pudiesen los gemelos chistar o hacer algo, salí casi corriendo del gimnasio.

En vista que mi escuela quedaba bastante cerca de mi casa, me fui caminando hacia esta. Tenía las manos metidas en mi chaqueta, y una especie de mueca torcida en la cara. Había que tener cuidado con los gemelos Abadeer…

De pronto, sentí como mi celular vibraba. Lo desbloqué y me encontré con un mensaje de Marceline.

**Marceline:**

Hey, princesa lo siento… supongo que se me pasó la mano. ¿Quieres nos juntemos donde siempre, para ver las estrellas? Si quieres podemos hacer ñoñerías y traes tu famoso telescopio, te espero a las ocho :P.

Inevitablemente, sonreí cuando leí el mensaje de mi mejor amiga. Ella se refería a esa zona de parque, que habíamos acordado hace ya años, antes de que Marshall pareciese en mi vida, como una especie de lugar 'secreto'.

Llegué a mi casa, y preparé todo lo necesario como para ver y observar las estrellas con Marceline, la cual yo sabía que hacia un esfuerzo, al ver las estrellas conmigo. No, no es que no le interesase mi compañía, pero ella no era tan fanática de la ciencia, como yo lo era.

—¡Princesa!

Mi mirada azulada chocó con la rojiza de Marceline, e inevitablemente pensé en Marshall. Y es que ellos eran tan iguales, que a veces me confundía, aún cuando los conocía hace tres años atrás a ambos.

—Hola, Marceline. —y sonreí.

Nos acomodamos sobre el césped y saqué de inmediato mi telescopio, con algunos cuadernos y libros, lista para hacer ñoñerías, como ella tanto decía.

—Hey, princesa.

—¿Si, Marceline?

—¿Alguna vez has dado un beso?

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Nunca habíamos hablado de esas cosas, 'temas de chicas', tal vez porque siempre Marshall se encontraba a nuestro lado, evitando de esa forma aquel tema.

—No… ¿y tú? —respondí sonrojándome mucho.

—Tampoco. —ella hizo una pausa. —¿Y ya tienes pensando con quién darlo?

Sí, sí tenía pensado, y esa persona era Marshall. Obviamente, no le podía decir a mi amiga, que mi 'objeto de beso' era su hermano gemelo, precisamente.

—No. —mentí entonces, más que nada para mantener nuestra amistad. —¿Y tú? —añadí más bien curiosa.

—Sí.

Mi mirada se ensanchó mucho. No esperaba esa respuesta de parte de Marceline, en serio que no, Y es que en todo el tiempo que la conocía jamás se había interesado de forma particular en un muchacho.

—¿Y…quién es?

—Eres tú.

Ahora sí mis ojos estaban abiertos, muy abiertos. Estando recostada sobre el pasto, rápidamente me reincorporé y entre aturdida y asustada, quise salir pronto de allí, pero fue cuando Marceline me sujetó de la muñeca.

—No te digo que seamos novias, princesa. —y esa sonrisa que sólo un Abadeer podría esbozar, se dibujó en los labios de ella. —Sólo te propongo que nos divirtamos un poco, solo eso.

Pensé en Marshall. Yo quería dar mi primer beso con él, con un chico, como debía de ser… Sin embargo, y antes de que pudiese siquiera chistar, ella me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, rodó por el pasto hasta quedar encima de mí y acercó su rostro peligrosamente.

—Lo disfrutarás, princesa.

Y antes de darme cuenta, los labios de Marceline atraparon los míos.

Era raro, extraño, pero a la vez adictivo y embriagante. Como había mencionado anteriormente, jamás había besado a nadie, y el hecho que mi primer beso fuese con una chica, ¡con mi mejor amiga!, me aturdía por completo.

Sentí como las manos de ella viajaron de mi espalda hacia mi cintura, y me atrajo fuerte, muy fuerte, hacia ella.

Y por alguna extraña razón, yo le correspondí, de forma angustiosa, de una forma de la cual nunca imaginé.

Tal vez el beso hubiese seguido, si no fuese porque de pronto Marceline soltó un gemido, un gemido que fue una especie de cable tierra para mí.

Con todas mis fuerzas, aparté mi cuerpo del de mi amiga, y tomando rápidamente mis cosas, salí lo más pronto que pude de allí. Mis labios estaban hinchados y algo palpitante, palpito que compartía también mi corazón.

Al día siguiente tocaba clases, y si bien estaba tentada a no ir, sabía que sería peor si no fuese.

—¡Hey, Bonnie!

Unos ojos rojos se posaron sobre mí, y de inmediato los asocié a los de Marceline, pero más tarde me di cuenta de que eran de Marshall… simplemente Marshall.

—Uhh, hola. —y me sonrojé, recordando lo que me había sucedió ayer con su gemela.

—¿Te sucede algo, Bonnie?

—No, nada, en serio que sí.

—Te ves _rara_. —me dijo él, mirándome fijamente y alzando una ceja en el acto.

—Es sólo que estoy algo preocupada, por mi proyecto de ciencias. —y esbocé una de mis mejores sonrisas.

—Bueno, me toca literatura… ¡Nos vemos al rato, Bonnie!

Y Marshall se perdió entre el gentío.

Yo simplemente apoyé mi espalda en la pared, y los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron frescos a mi cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué me había dejado besar? Para mi suerte, no me tocaba clase con Marceline en el primer período, cosa que me daría tiempo para manejar mejor las cosas.

Estaba pensando en ello, cuando de pronto sentí como _alguien_ me tomaba de la muñeca y me llevaba a rastras hacia el baño de chicas.

Una vez que pude zafarme del agarre, alcé mi mirada completamente furiosa, encontrándome con los ojos rojos de Marceline.

—Pero qué…

Mas antes que pudiese rebatir siquiera, sentí los labios de ella sobre mí, besándome con hambre, con ansia, con necesidad.

Sin poder preverlo siquiera, una especie de cosquilleo comencé a experimentar en mi entrepierna, cosquilleo que pronto subió por mi vientre llegando a asentarse en mi estómago.

Yo sabía que estaba mal, en serio que sí, pero sencillamente mi mente no se conectaba con mi cuerpo, que cada vez exigía más y más de las caricias de mi mejor amiga.

—Princesa…—susurró ella en mi oreja, lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriese por mi espina dorsal.

Cuando justo comenzó a masajear mi espalda, el timbre sonó indicando que las clases comenzaban.

—Esto es lo que te ofrezco, seremos amigas, con cierto beneficios, pero sin ataduras de por medio… si aceptas, te veré hoy en _nuestro_ lugar. —dijo en voz muy baja en mi oído, a la vez que se desprendía de mi cuerpo.

Muy aturdida, al punto de estar por completo anonadada, salí del baño de chicas en dirección a mis clases de química, que cabe decir era una de mis clases preferidas.

Traté de hacer todo lo posible por concentrarme en clases, pero me fue imposible. Los besos de Marceline aún los sentía en mis labios, y es lógicamente me distraía de forma evidente.

Todo el resto del día estuve pensando en ella, y cuando nos tocó la clase de matemáticas, la cual compartíamos, no pude desprender mi mirada sobre su cuerpo.

—¡Booonnie!

Miré por el rabillo del ojo, y me encontré con Marshall, quien sonriente se dirigía hacia mí.

No, no quería hablar con él, porque me confundía… se suponía que mi primer beso tendría que haber sido con él, y no con su hermana precisamente. Todo era demasiado confuso, y pronto la duda caló en mí.

—Hola, Marshall.

—Hey, Bonnie, ¿qué pasa? En serio, desde hoy en la mañana que te ves muy rara.

¿Cómo le decía que la persona que provocaba todo eso, era su propia hermana gemela? No, no podía hacerlo, ni por la reputación de ambas, y la salud mental de Marshall.

—Nada, solo el club de ciencias y el centro de alumnos, me tiene algo ocupada.

—Y claro está también la banda de Marcie…

—¿Ah? No, no, eso es un hobbie para mí.

—Entiendo…—y él se adelantó a mí, interponiéndose en mi camino. —¿Ahora si aceptarás mi invitación a comer?

¡Ah! ¿Por qué los dos tenían que tener los mismos ojos rojos? ¡Tanto me confundían, tanto instalaban la duda en mi cabeza! ¿Y si aceptaba la invitación de Marshall…? Pero por otro lado, no podía dejar sola a Marceline, porque…

¿Por qué?

Ni siquiera yo supe muy bien la respuesta.

Mis ojos chocaron con los de Marhsall, y al mirar el color de sus iris, otra vez la imagen de Marceline vino de forma constante y recurrente a mi cabeza. ¿Qué debía de hacer? Otra vez la misma duda, otra vez la misma pregunta.

Ella me había provocado cosas que no había sentido por nadie, ni siquiera por Marshall, con el cual ahora que lo analizaba el amor que sentía por él era más bien platónico…

¿Y con Marceline? ¿Qué tipo de amor profesaba a Marceline?

¿Uno fraternal? ¿Uno amistoso…? ¿O había algo más, algo más profundo?

—¿Bonnie? ¿Te pasa algo? En serio, estás muy pálida.

La voz de Marshall hizo que volviera de mis divagaciones, y que posara mis ojos sobre los de ellos.

Y sí, me pasaba algo, algo que no sabía qué era.

Tenía ahora mismo dos opciones, o me quedaba a cenar con Marshall, o por el contrario iba donde Marceline y el confirmaba mi participación en su particular, pero tentador juego. Un juego, que la verdad aunque me atraía, no sabía a ciencia exacta si afectaría mi situación mental o no.

Sentí entonces los insistentes ojos de él sobre mí, y también sentí como mi cuerpo deseaba acercarse más al de mi amiga, si es que aún le podría llamar de esa forma.

Y entonces, tomé una decisión, una la cual verdad no estaba muy segura que si era realmente la correcta o no…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les ha gustado? ¡Review! Ya saben, una autora feliz es un fic feliz (:<strong>


End file.
